Mi Pesadilla y Realidad
by EmmaRiddle
Summary: [CapÚnico] Hoy te perdí una vez más al despertar, si soñara la realidad, y viviera lo que se fue...


_Sailor moon no me pertenece, la dueña es la genial Naoko Takeuchi. Solo la historia escrita a continuación la inventé yo_

XxXxXx

Mi pesadilla y realidad

Capítulo I: Te estaré esperando

By. EmmaRiddle

Allí estaba de nuevo esperando a su amado en el parque donde por las tardes se escapaban para charlar y estar juntos…a pesar de que vivían juntos y que en pocos días se casarían, seguían pareciendo un par de novios que se escapaban del colegio para poder verse, sonrió ante tal ironía…pero la verdad era que Darien y ella debido a sus trabajos constantemente viajaban, sin embargo, siempre disfrutan de las mejores noches asegurando así que se aman con locura, en las mañanas solo unas cuantas palabras y cada uno por su lado y en las tardes…volvían hacer unos eternos enamorados caminando por los jardines y jurándose amor eterno.

Se sentaba en una banca a esperar a que llegara, siempre lo hacían era una manera de descargar sus emociones con palabras y mutua confianza, convirtiéndose en los mejores amigos y en la noche los mejores amantes, pero lo amaba, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas pues era el amor de su vida.

Cuando veía a su princesa en la punta de la colina disfrutando de la hermosa vista del mar y esperando pacientemente por él, sentía como los nervios le subían, no entendía porque pero ella siempre tenía esa reacción en él, su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente y finalmente cuando estaba frente a ella y lo mira su corazón se detiene y sus ojos brillan de emoción como un tonto enamorado y es que a pesar de los años que han pasado cada día que pasaba esa mujer lograba hechizarlo y enamorarlo cada vez más…pero ahora todo se sentía tan vacío…..

Allá estaba podía verlo, le sonrío con dulzura, sin embargo, él en esta ocasión no le sonrió….al contrario su mirada era muy triste y algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, se paró enseguida y se acercó a él para preguntarle que le pasaba, pero cuando vio fijamente a sus ojos pudo darse cuenta de que no la miraba a ella sino al hermoso paisaje del que siempre disfrutaban.

Supe lo que es amar, cuando te conocí es algo que va más allá de lo que pude haberme imaginado alguna vez, no es solo desear y querer, es algo más….es pensar en común, recibir y saber dar. Al encontrarte una luz me invadió, despertó en mi un algo, una especie de calor que me atrajo a ti dulcemente con gran fervor y me hizo comprender que es el amor.

-mi hermoso ángel….¿porque?...ya no estas, me niego a creer que estés muerta- susurró mientras sus lagrimas eran prueba de su sufrimiento

Ella lo miró sin comprender, pero entonces lo recordó….aquel pacto que hizo alguna vez….la llevó a esto, había dado su vida por la felicidad de sus seres queridos, pero el precio había sido muy grande, ya no podía estar con ellos aunque le doliera en el alma.

Él se le acercó lentamente hasta estar justamente frente a ella- este paisaje era mucho más hermoso cuando lo veíamos juntos- susurró- Mi adorada princesa no sabes cuanto te extraño, pero por favor nunca olvides que te amé, que te amo y te seguiré amando así el resto de mi vida- Sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla que parecía proporcionarle el viento, pero no era así porque podía sentir el calor de sus manos en su piel y hasta podría haber jurado que sintió el sabor de sus labios en los de él.

- Yo también te amo- susurró con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras lo besaba y lentamente desaparecía- Te estaré esperando….- fue lo último que se pudo escuchar

Fin?

Nota de la autora: si ya se que me van a matar xDD jaja lo siento ando más dramática de lo normal fue algo que se me vino a la mente hace como un mes, estaba escribiendo la continuación de "Sin Destino Alguno" y huí por la derecha cuando se me vino esto a la mente xD jajaja. En fin espero sus comentarios y no se preocupen hoy intentaré subir la continuación de sin destino alguno lo prometo nn.

EmmaRiddle

Escrito: 15 de mayo del 2005

Publicado: 17 de junio del 2005


End file.
